


L'amour

by SensitiveMap



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Confessions, Love, M/M, Realisation, amour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensitiveMap/pseuds/SensitiveMap
Summary: Pour l'instant, un seul moment entre Isak et Even.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 2





	L'amour

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient assis tous les deux, dans la chambre d'Isak, qui tapait sur son ordinateur. Even était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, son regard perdu dehors et ses écouteurs dans les oreilles.

_Parle-moi_

Il arrêta brusquement sa musique. Ses mains tremblantes se débattaient avec les fils, vainement, et il finit pas les poser abruptement devant lui.

« Parfois je t'aime trop » dit-il brusquement.

Il se tourna vers Isak qui le regardait les sourcils froncés, son regard perdu d'avoir eu ses pensées interrompues.

« Je sui-  
\- Parfois je t'aime trop et ça me fait mal. Vraiment. »

Isak s'était levé pendant qu'il parlait et resta debout à côté de lui, gardant une certaine distance.

« Comment ça ? demanda t-il, inquiet.   
-Je ressens trop de choses pour toi Isak. C'est pas possible de ressentir autant à la fois, pas physiquement, mentalement possible.»

Sa voix se brisa mais il n'y avait aucune tristesse, juste de la détermination. Isak le regardait attentivement.

« C'est tout mon corps qui réagit, c'est tout moi, ça m'envahit et je ne sais pas quoi en faire car c'est trop puissant. La sensation est juste trop puissante ! » déclara Even d'un ton vaincu.

Il se passa ses mains sur son visage. Isak alla près de la fenêtre et il posa ses mains sur la cuisse d'Even, prenant soin de ne pas trop se rapprocher.

« Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi, à nous, et je te jure que des fois j'aimerais pas que ça arrive car je contrôle rien du tout. Tu vois, rien que maintenant, rien que d'en parler avec toi, je sens que mon coeur bat plus vite. J'ai les mains qui tremblent, putain ! »

Il serra ses poings avant de reporter rapidement son attention sur Isak.

« Et sil te plaît, je suis pas entrain de faire une crise. Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est juste... l'amour. Et c'est flippant, murmura-t-il en regardant les mains sur sa cuisse.

\- Un jour je vais faire une attaque en pensant à toi » rajouta-il en rigolant et il scruta Isak.

Seulement Isak ne riait pas, il n'avait pas même esquissé un sourire. Even soupira et passa son pouce sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais pas si ça te parle ce que je dis, si t'as t'arrive, mais y'a des fois où physiquement je ne contrôle pas. Je vais avoir du mal à respirer et y'a tellement de lourdeur dans ma poitrine, tellement d'énergie, tellement de sensations - je sais pas ce que c'est - que je suis obligé de m'allonger et de me concentrer. Je suis capable de rien faire d'autre. J'essaie d'extérioriser ça dans mes dessins, mais parfois c'est trop fort et je peux rien y faire.

Il regarda part la fenêtre.

\- J'ai même été courir une fois

Isak haussa les sourcils et le jugea, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- T'as tenu longtemps ? questionna t-il.   
\- Même pas, j'ai finit par m’asseoir au bout de 10 minutes, soupira Even, les faisant rire tous les deux.   
\- Étonnant... » répondit Isak ironiquement.

Ses yeux se posaient alternativement sur ceux d'Even et sur ses lèvres et leurs sourires disparurent rapidement. Isak serrait fort ses mains et se rapprocha. Son torse touchait leurs mains liées. Ils se fixaient. Even n'osait pas briser le silence, son regard remplit de doutes qu'il n'osait pas formuler.

\- Je t'aime, répondit simplement Isak.   
\- Je t'aime.   
\- Alors prends moi dans tes bras, maintenant.

C'est en collant le corps d'Isak au sien qu'Even se rendit compte qu'il ne respirait plus. _Exactement ce que je voulais dire,_ pensa t-il immédiatement. Il prit une grande inspiration dans le coup d'Isak et il resserra son étreinte. Isak pouvait le sentir trembler. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et ils restèrent là quelques minutes à respirer ensemble.   
Even releva son menton pour l'embrasser.

« Attends, attends, il faut que je parle, dit Isak avant qu'il ne repose ses lèvres sur les siennes.   
\- Tu sais que t'es pas obligé de répondre à ça, je vais pas..   
-J'en ai besoin », le coupa Isak fermement.

Il se redressa du rebord sur lequel il s'était assit entre les jambes d'Even. Celui-ci reprit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Ça va peut-être sonner étrange ce que je vais te dire, commença Isak, mais quand on est ensemble, _surtout_ quand on est vraiment ensemble, comme maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'on est une seule personne. Enfin, pas vraiment une seule personne, plus un ensemble de nous deux, on est _isaketeven_ , tu vois?

\- Putain, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer Even.   
\- Ouais, je sais, dit Isak en rigolant. On est juste tellement là, tellement présent dans le moment... »

Sa voix se coupa.   
Il posa ses mains sur le torse d'Even lorsque alors que celui-ci le rapprocha de lui.

« J'ai toujours l'impression que t'es un peu avec moi, continua Isak qui regardait Even sans vraiment le voir. T'es partout. Dans tout je fais. Je dis pas que je prends mes décisions en fonction de toi, mais t'as certainement une influence. Presque à chaque fois je me demande ce que tu ferais à ma place... On est tellement différent et j'adore ça. Je peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser, et le pire - ou le meilleur dans ce cas - c'est que ça me dérange même pas ! Ça me fait toujours peur mais beaucoup moins qu'au début car, ça y est, je l'ai accepté : tu fais parti de moi maintenant, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Je vais vraiment pleurer si tu continues comme ça, dit faiblement Even.   
\- Bébé... chuchota en retour Isak, ce qui n'eut comme résultat que de faire rouler des larmes sur les joues d'Even.

Il le prit dans dans ses bras et fit de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer lui aussi.

Even émit un son entre le sanglot et le rire et il murmura contre l'oreille d'Isak.

« Ravi de voir que je suis pas le seul à être dépendant...»


End file.
